headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Wolf: Parasomnia
"Parasomnia" is the second episode of season five of the supernatural teen drama series Teen Wolf and the sixty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Tim Andrew with a script written by Jeff Davis. It first aired on MTV on Tuesday, June 30th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. Highlights Tracy Stewart suffers from night terrors and consults with Beacon Hills High School teacher Natalie Martin. Natalie's daughter, Lydia, takes Tracy's concerns to heart and has Deputy Parrish come to her house where he finds a flock of bloody dead crows on the roof outside the skylight to her room. Stiles Stilinsky grows increasingly distrustful of Theo Raeken. Scott wants him to give Theo the benefit of the doubt, but Stiles becomes obsessive with finding out what made Theo return to Beacon Hills. He finds evidence in the form of two pieces of paper bearing his father's signature; signatures, which do not match. Scott enrolls in a biology class that he believes will help him get into college on his way to becoming a veterinarian. He doesn't think he has what it takes though and confides in Kira about his concerns. Liam shadows Stiles on his quest to find out what Theo is actually up to. He falls into a hole. He then expresses his anxiety over keeping his werewolf identity from his best bud, Mason. Stiles tells him that he should just tell Mason the truth. Theo later takes the form of a black wolf and chases Liam and Mason back into the high school. Liam decides to stand his ground and wolf's out in front of Mason, forcing the black wolf to leave. Mason now knows the truth about his friend. Meanwhile, the Dread Doctors continue to torment Tracy's waking dreams. They accost her and perform an experiment, transforming her into a monster. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Russell Mulcahy - Executive producer * Marty Adelstein - Executive producer * Rene Echevarria - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Tim Andrew - Co-executive producer * Ian Stokes - Co-executive producer * Thomas William Hallbauer - Production designer * Rich Paisley - Director of photography * Kim Powell - Editor * Sam Childs - Line producer * Damon Jackson - Co-producer * Tyler Posey - Co-producer * Eric Wallace - Producer * Blaine Williams - Producer * Karen Gorodetsky - Co-executive producer * Joseph P. Genier - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode aired on a special night, Tuesday, June 30th at 9:00 pm. * As this episode aired on an irregular night, there is no episode of "Wolf Watch" to accompany it. * This episode had a viewership of 1.76 million people. * Actress Kelsey Asbille is credited as Kelsey Chow in this episode. * Actor Tom Choi is credited as Tom T. Choi in this episode. * This is the twenty-third episode of Teen Wolf directed by Tim Andrew. * This is the thirty-second episode of Teen Wolf written by Jeff Davis, who is the showrunner and executive producer for the series. * This is the second appearance of the Dread Doctors. They appeared last in "Creatures of the Night". * This is the first appearance of Hayden Romero. She appears next in "Dreamcatchers". * This is the tenth appearance of Natalie Martin on Teen Wolf. * This episode aired on the same night as the pilot episode of Scream: The Series. Allusions * Parasomnia is a sleep disorder that is reflected in this episode as night terrors suffered by the character of Tracy Stewart. Parasomnia may include different symptoms such as restless sleep, nightmares and wakefulness. * This episode reveals that the werewolf responsible for turning Theo Raeken is the same wolf that turned Ethan and Aiden. Ethan and Aiden were twin brothers who formerly were associated with Deucalion's Alpha pack, but later joined Scott's pack. They featured prominently in season three. Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2015 television episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Full crew Category:Verified